The Marauders: The Origin of Wonder Girl
by A.Nathan.P.S
Summary: I used to want to save the world. This beautiful place. But the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness within. And I learned about this the hard way, a long time ago. -Diana Prince[Wonder Woman]
1. Chapter 1

Legends always come from an experience where a person cannot truly forget, it can pass down from generations to generations. Legends can vary from monsters of the underworld to heroes of the impossible.

The wizard kind was nothing but a legend to the muggles but we all know the truth was far from it but a legend can connect two different kinds of people and maybe could unite them once more. Even though the chance was small it was worth a while.

A young boy of the age of eleven was seen wandering around of a book shop in Diagon Alley. His mother and father were not far from where he was while his little brother was at his side. The eldest brother had his hair tied back while his little brother had his slicked back.

"Sirius, I'm bored here. Can we go somewhere else?"

Sirius only smiled and bent down a little so he could see his brother in the eyes.

"Well why didn't you go back to Mother and Father?"

"They only talked adult stuff with Aunt Druella there I want to be with you."

"Alright then little lion, if you want to be with me you need to help me."

Regulus eyes lit up in excitement, he knew that Sirius' time with him was limited when he knew that the eldest brother would leave him when he would go to Hogwarts. He now would make sure that he made memories with him so he wouldn't miss him too bad.

"What do you need Sirius?"

"You know about the golden book that Andromeda always tells us do you?"

"I do, brother."

"I need you to search for it and bring it to me."

Regulus nodded and began to search for it from bookcase to bookcase. He didn't notice that as he was focused with his searching, he was separated from his brother. He ran to the next aisle and saw a gate that indicated that he was at the entrance of the forbidden section.

He glanced around and finding that no one was there with him and with brave heart he pushed the gate and went into the forbidden section. Regulus began to search carefully since he didn't want to disturb the books. He, as a Black, knew that some of these books were dangerous when touched or screamed when they were open.

He went into the mystical arts section where some of the books had captured his interest, the book about the six stones of color that held different power, a warrior people that was on the sky and called themselves Assgard.

Such a strange name, Regulus thought.

Finally, he found the book that Sirius had searched for beside the book about the three sanctuary of the world. He pulled it out carefully, finding that the book was covered with dust. He blew the dust away revealing the title of the book.

_The Legends of the Celestials_

Regulus gasped in surprised, he knew that this book was one of the rarest things that only the most sacred pureblood family could get a hold of this. His family was one of them but the book has been missing for centuries. He was glad that he found a copy of the originals.

The story of the Celestials was the most famous one that the wizarding world has ever heard. So with excitement he ran and searched for his brother to give him the book. He almost knocked a bookcase when he bumped into Sirius.

"Sirius, I found it."

Regulus handed Sirius the book. Sirius took it eagerly almost jumping up and down in excitement. He was excited that he had finally got the book and it was also pure luck for Regulus that he had found it. He wanted to read about the Celestials for as long as he can remember. Bellatrix taunted him for not knowing about the story but now with the book in his hand he could finally read it.

While both brothers got excited they didn't notice a shadow hovered above them. Their smile dropped and began to look at their father behind them. Orion Black could only smile at his sons and bend down to his knees.

"What have you got there, Sirius?"

Sirius slowly hide the book behind his back and Orion smile only grew bigger.

"Nothing important, father."

"Now what did I tell you Sirius. No lying to your parents let me see what you have there."

Sirius sighed and could only hang his head in defeat and surrendered the book towards his father outstretched hand. Orion frowned for having seen the title of the book. It was one of the mystical stories in the restricted section and he could only wonder why both of his sons were so fascinated by it.

"Sirius, where did you get this?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but no words came out of his mouth. Orion raised his eyebrows at Sirius and the latter sweat even more for not knowing the answer.

"It was my fault, father."

Orion looked towards Sirius behind and saw Regulus with his eyes stared back at him. He could see that Regulus was indeed telling the truth because he saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"I found it in the forbidden section."

Sirius gaped at him knowing that their mother forbid them for going to that specific place until they had become of age while Orion could only smiled at his son.

"You can punish me if you like father but don't put the blame on Sirius. It was my fault and I deserve it."

Orion laughed slightly at his son's bravery.

"I will not punish you, little lion. Just because it is called the forbidden section doesn't mean you cannot study it."

Regulus held doubt in his eyes and eyed his father warily.

"I will not tell your mother, if that is what you like."

And with that Regulus' eyes lit up and his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Why are you both so interested in these kinds of stories anyway?" Orion asked.

"Andromeda made me curious, father. She said that one of them gave something to us and I heard that the muggles has the same story about them like us." Sirius answered.

"Is it true about them, father?" Regulus asked.

Orion thought about it deeply, the story about the Celestial's was indeed a true one. The Celestial was a miracle and hope that this world didn't deserve, their story had passed down from generations to generations but every story always has a dark secret behind its light. Orion needed to think how to break it to them without breaking their hearts.

"It is true of what you heard of them."

Orion glanced behind him only to see Walburga standing there. Her hands were in front of her, her face stern but with a glance to her eyes Orion could see amusement in her eyes. Walburga went towards them and took hold of the book; she opened the book skimming its pages like she knew the book like the back of her hand.

She looked towards Sirius, her eyebrows raised.

"If you are so curious about it, why didn't you ask me?"

"I'm a big boy now, mother. I am able to discover about it myself."

"And risking yourself to get into trouble?"

Sirius could only blush in embarrassment but he still looked to his mother in stubbornness.

"Even if I have to."

Walburga's lips twitched in amusement and pulled out her wand. She used an enchantment to make sure that the golden book was tucked in its shelf again and grab onto Sirius' hand. They walked hand in hand into the street of Diagon Alley and walked out of there.

"You go ahead first, Orion. I will see you at home." Walburga said.

He wanted to protest first but when he looked into her eyes, he knew that she wanted to have a private conversation first with Sirius so Orion apparated first with Regulus while Walburga remained behind with a sulking Sirius.

Sirius sulked when he was busted by both of his parents, he didn't have a chance to even get a glimpse of the story. He was busy with sulking that he didn't notice that his mother was watching him the entire time. Walburga hated to see his son's showing a face like that in public.

She called out her son's name and he turned his head slowly. Walburga saw the pout on his mouth and could only awe at him in her mind but she kept her face stern. She knew that he would break a thousand hearts of girls or even boys.

"Sirius, if you are so desperate to hear about the story I will tell you before you got to bed understood?"

Sirius eyes gleamed with excitement and his pout turned into a blown out grin.

"Now keep your excitement inside. A Black didn't need to show that much of excitement in front of the public."

"Yes, mother."

Sirius clasped his hand with his mother and she apparated out of Diagon Alley and into their home.

The moon hang in the sky signaling the world that nighttime had arrived, children had already been tucked to bed ready for another day, all of the children except for the ones who lived in Twelve Grimmauld Place. Regulus was sitting on Sirius bed when his mother ushered him to go back to his own room but he refused to do so.

Regulus stayed on Sirius' bed stubbornly so his mother had no other choice. She tucked both boys in the bed while adjusting the lighting to make sure that it lightened up the whole room without it being too bright. After all she didn't want to make Regulus scared.

"Can you please tell me the story, mother?"

"Be patient, Sirius. A Black must always be patient." Walburga said with a smile.

Regulus only stared at his mother in anticipation and excitement. Walburga made sure that she was comfortable enough before she look at her sons and began to tell the stories.

"_Long ago before the creation of men there were beings far more superior to us. There was one specific beings called the Celestials, their job was to watched and guard the world of men but they can only watched and guard us from afar when one of them was curious as to why they needed to saw the world of men from afar she decided to fell from the heaven above and get to know our people. She mingled for centuries and saw endless beauty but to her horror she also saw that the world of men was corrupt beyond her imagination. She tried to help them to her best ability but the hearts of men are dark and cruel and could only be healed by themselves. Disappointed in the world of men, she hid herself and her heroic stories passed down from generations to generations, the tale of hope, beauty, myth and passion._

_The tale of the Wonder Woman."_

Walburga glanced at her sons noticing that their eyes had shut. They had fallen asleep in the middle of the stories. She smiled at her sons thanking the God up there for giving them to her; she kissed them both in the cheeks and blow out the candle. And darkness engulfed the bedroom.

What she didn't know that it was the last time Walburga would see her eldest son that way. In the next day she would see him in the different light because tomorrow was the first day that Sirius Orion Black went into Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius woke up from his nightmare. His breath rigid and his body covered in sweat. He dreamed of his mother telling the story again. He glanced around the room and saw that he was still in the Gryffindor dormitory. He saw that his mates, James, Remus, and Peter were still sleeping. He turned his head towards his other side of the bed and saw Marlene McKinnon sleeping beside him.

She was facing him, her face in a relaxed and serene position. They were in a relationship since third year in an attempt to rebel his mother. He was supposed to end it in the middle of the third year but she had grown too attached to him and he couldn't say no to her. He looked through the window and saw that the moon was still high in the sky.

Sirius went to the bathroom while grabbing a pair of pants from the ground. He closed the door and locked it, turning on the tap water from the sink. He washed his face time and time again to wipe the nightmare from his mind. He couldn't believe himself that his mother used to love him like that. He wanted to cry but there were no more tears to cry left so he could only stare blankly at the mirror.

He wiped his face and went off to his bed. He sank in quietly next to Marlene and shut his eyes, trying to get a good night sleep without any dream.

Sirius woke up two hours later, the sun had risen but no one on the dorm had waked up. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was only six in the morning. He noticed that his bed was empty of the girl that had laid there indicating that Marlene had left. He touched where she used to lay and found that all warmth had gone away.

Sirius glanced at his bedside table and saw a post note there. He picked it up and read it.

_I'm sorry I can't accompany you all night.  
See you in the morning_

_-X, M._

He threw the post note to the trash can and lay down on his bed again. Since he couldn't get back to sleep again he began to get up and get ready for the day. He threw on his school uniform and tried to be as silent as possible to not wake his mates.

Sirius went out of the dormitory and into the common room. He saw seventh year students around reading and reviewing for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S tests and several students from his year lounging around Daily Prophet in hand. They were whispering around while looking at the Prophet rather intensely but Sirius didn't care. He just wanted to come to the Great Hall for some delicious breakfast and a good hot chamomile tea.

He made his ways towards the Great Hall greeting fellow classmates and winking at several girls. Even though it was still six in the morning, his spirit was still on the high bar. He reached the Great Hall and sat down in the Gryffindor's table. He didn't even glance his surrounding in search for Marlene but went for the rack of toast in front of him.

He gobbled up the food on his plate already reaching for his second plate. He poured himself a cup of chamomile tea while waiting for his friends. He looked at the time and it was almost seven. He counted the time in his head knowing that the door to the Great Hall would open wide in about 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

And true to his words the rest of the Marauders poured into the Great Hall. They opened it in haste making half of the students and staff in the Great Hall glanced at them, some rolled their eyes while the others were smiling lightly because they were used to their antics.

Remus was the first one who saw him and made his way to sit beside Sirius. The others followed his gesture and sat themselves in front of them. Sirius looked at his best mates appearances' and saw that Remus had his hair stick out in all directions but not as messy as James while the latter had his glasses turned upside down. Peter was the least messy of the three looking out rather nicely if you didn't count the drools that was streaked on the corner of his lips.

"Lesson learned never ever tried to play exploding snaps in the common room until two in the morning." James said.

"Agreed." The other two muttered.

Sirius snickered in their direction while the other three glared at his direction.

"It was your fault, Padfoot."

Sirius gaped at them in disbelief.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Well we didn't want to hear you shagging McKinnon while she screams for dear life." Remus answered.

"At least I know that I was good enough for her that she wanted more."

"Are you sure it was a scream of pleasure not a scream of bored?"

Sirius glared at Remus but a smile threatened to climb to his lips. He hid it with a cough and went back to his tea ignoring the other three who was laughing at him. The four friends were back to their usual conversations of prank and mischief. The rest of the tables always knew they were up to no good; they were called the Marauders for a good reason.

They were in the middle of planning a prank when the owls began to swoop down delivering their messages and packages.

"Mails here." Peter told them and the others began to look up in search of their owls.

Sirius watched the owls rather somberly, with the nightmare that had come up last night it had made him missed his old family before he went to Hogwarts, before he was sorted to Gryffindor, before all of this was spiraling out of control but he couldn't complain much since his own blood turned against him, he had found a new family in his new house.

Sirius went back to his own business when, to his surprise, an owl landed in front of him. He knew from the moment it landed that it was his own family owl. He was surprised that someone from his family gave him a letter. He sometimes got a letter from his father and occasionally his uncle or his cousin Andromeda but he knew that they were busy so they rarely sent him letters. He was more surprised when the letter was written by his own mother. He almost dropped his letter in a bowl of soup, he manage to catch it in the last second.

Sirius studied the letter and scrubbed his eyes many times to make sure that it was no prank by his friends that they had set him up by making him believing that his mother had sent him a letter. Ever since he was sorted to Gryffindor, his mother had given him a silent treatment and that was on a good day but he knew even though his friends were a prankster they wouldn't take a prank this far. Sirius observed the letter one last time to convinced his own brain that it was truly his mother who sent him the letter but even with a short look he already knew that it was indeed his mother's hand writing.

"You got a letter, Padfoot. Who's it from?" James asked him when he noticed that Sirius had looked at the letter in disbelief.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Prongs."

James raised his eyebrows in question. The other two that had been watching them now stopped their own doing and watched as Sirius opened the letter.

Sirius opened the letter carefully and held its content not wanting to see what it had said. He had been expecting a bunch of curses like how he usually got when he went home but he didn't expect that Walburga held no such curses in the letter.

_Sirius,_

_It was in a matter of urgency that I need to write to you. For this Christmas break I need you to come home and please take your brother with you. With another one of them coming here, I'm afraid that I need to tell you and your brother something._

_Walburga Black_

Sirius flipped the paper many times but alas the words ended there. The letter had been short and left Sirius longed for his mother. He almost shed a tear but he quickly wiped his eyes not wanting to show weakness towards his friends.

"Padfoot, are you alright?" Peter asked.

"What did it say?" James asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Sirius shoved the letter into his pockets not wanting his friends to see it.

"Of course I'm alright, Wormtail." He answered with a smirk.

They continued to interrogate him and made him promise to show him the letters content. They had already promised to each other that no secrets were kept between all of them so Sirius promised them. He would let them do it when all classes and pranks had been done. They went out of the Great Hall ready for the mischief that they would cause.

When the Marauders had left, all eyes in the Great Hall trailed after them. Some girls and a couple of boys blushed when they smiled at their direction but there was one boy who had watched them silently. Regulus Black sat silently in the Slytherin table watching his brother and wondered what had happened when the owls came.

Regulus was surprised when the owls of his family had landed in front of Sirius first. He didn't speculate anything about Sirius' letter but from his expression he was now left with curiosity but his ego got the best of him and he could only sit there and left wondering what had happened.

After all what kind of Slytherin, wanted to talk to a fellow Gryffindor.

Even who was once a very close brother.

Regulus never told Sirius that he was still feeling rather bitter about their separation, he almost begged to the Sorting Hat to put him in his place with his brother but he knew that he couldn't be selfish and watched as his mother fell apart again in the background so without any issues the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin.

The owl that was perched on the Gryffindor table went to Regulus and began to drop a few things for him. His package was a stack of new potion and charms book that had been sent by his father and a copy of daily prophet that he had paid for every month.

He went to see if his books were the same as his order and he was pleased with it. He needed to write to his father a letter of gratitude and went to grab the Daily Prophet. He was rather annoyed yet curious about the big news in Daily Prophet and nobody wanted to tell him anything.

What was so important about this news anyway, Regulus thought to himself. He flipped the paper to the front but before he could read it the bell had rang and that mean class was going to start in five minutes, a sign that all students need to enter said classes. Regulus groaned in annoyance and grabbed his package and shoved it inside his bag. He glanced at the Daily Prophet and promised to himself to read it when all of his class was over.

With a sigh, Regulus charmed the Daily Prophet to his dorm room and began to make his way to his class.

Chances were missed by both of the Black brothers, that day Sirius forgot that he had promised to tell his friends the letter while Regulus forgot to read the paper. They didn't notice the news that make the first page of the Daily Prophet might change their bleak and dark future.

A storm was brewing in the distance and they could only pray that the sun would shine upon them again.

With a little hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though the moon didn't hang on the sky, the sun had long gone meaning that the night has come. The streets of London was packed with people, its street was lit up with billboard and street lights. That night the streets of London was crowded, people had gone off from the office into either their warm home or the cool chill of a bar.

A young woman was seen walking around one of its streets. Her short white bob hair was a sight for sore eyes in between the sea of black and chocolate hair. Her hand had been tucked in her pockets looking for some warmth. Her red stilettos heels clicked very loudly in the streets but it was masked by the loud honking of cars and buses.

Waiting to cross she took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag from it but when the green light was turned on and people began to cross she noticed a man who had been selling papers that was pretty cramped with people, tucked in a small corner. Her guts told her that she needed to visit the man so she turned her direction to the kiosk.

"Get your papers here, lad! Get it from here and not from the fuckin' telly."

Amused by the paper man she went forward and picked up one of it.

"_MYTH! WONDER! CRIMINAL?  
MYSTERIOUS VIGILANTE ROAMING STREETS OF LONDON!  
SEE PAGE THREE!"_

She was intrigued by the story. She looked to her surrounding finding people in several different groups reading the same story. She looked for another paper but all of it had the same story with a different word with interest she opened the page and read the story.

"_In the incident last night, October 21__st__ 1988, a group of students that had been cornered by unknown criminals were saved by the same vigilante that had haunted the streets of London since the summer of 1985._

_Police report said that in the beginning of this year crime rates had escalated up to thirty percent and some of the reason was left unknown to public but with it came along the vigilante that had saved many lives._

_The students that had seen the vigilante up close could only see her midnight black hair that merged with the darkness of the alley and the lasso that shine up. Police had issued a warning to stay away from the unknown vigilante that roams the streets of London at midnight._

_This warning had left people to be on two sides whom agreed with the police and the other who didn't. The real question left remained was, who is this vigilante? And are we truly safe in their hand?"_

The woman frowned in annoyance. She didn't like how the media was showing this person as a vigilante Obviously this person had been doing a pretty good job if she said so herself, it left her in confusion as to why the people still doubted their duty to protect them.

"Oy, you there white lady!"

The woman looked towards the one who had called her and it turned out to be the old man that ran the kiosk.

"Are you going to buy it?"

"Why would I buy this? I can't believe that they spouted out nonsense like this." the woman scowled.

The old man could only laugh.

"Well it's our job as the people, miss. We could only complain and could never be thankful to the ones who had helped us."

"Could say no to that." She muttered but the old man had heard that and laughed at her words.

"A little thank you would be nice but this entire people had sticks up their ass as it seems."

"Isn't that the truth, miss?"

She smiled a little at the old man.

"You definitely had some spunk, miss. What's the name?"

The woman seemed to think of what to answer the old man at first glance but all of her doubt went out of the drain when she knew from his eyes that he had no malice of some sort. He genuinely looked like a nice old men.

"It's Lyra, sir."

"Name's Tom."

And with that they talked hours upon hours about the vigilante that raised numerous questions in the society. The old man talked to the woman about the positivity of the vigilante for the people, she listened intently to him.

Suddenly the sound of sirens came from the corner of the street; it reminded Lyra that she had steered away from her first destination. She bid Tom goodbye and continued her walk towards her destination. She arrived at a night club a few blocks away from the kiosk.

Lyra went into the club when she was stopped by the security guard.

"ID please?"

Lyra groaned in annoyance and searched around her pocket for an ID. She finally found it and handed it to the man. He checked the ID and her face back and forth and with a nod she was handed back the ID and the man opened the door. Lyra thanked the man and walked into the club.

Neon lights hang around the place. The place was in full swing by the time she went there. People were dancing left and right. She could see a man throwing up in the corner of the bar and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She noticed a glass of whiskey in his hand.

If you couldn't take the drink don't take it then, Lyra thought.

She opened her trench coat and put it in between her arm, revealing a white crop top with a matching skirt. Men and women turned their heads towards her, her appearances catching their eyes. Her dark eyes searched for the bar and walked towards it.

Eyes trailed after her, several men cat called her while the others had the nerves to openly flirt with her.

"Hey little lady, you look good tonight but you know what you'll look greater in between my thighs."

The man put his arm around her waist and eyed her with lust. She only looked at him with blank eyes and suddenlyshe smiled sweetly knowing the perfect comeback.

"Well sugar I'm flattered to be called a slut but even if I'm one of them I still won't fuck you." Lyra smiled sweetly at him. She pushed the man back away and he stumbled. She smiled at him sarcastically and made her way towards a seat.

Lyra put her coat next to her in the table and a woman came toward her. She had a short boy cut hair and tattoos covered her body. Her uniform was too small for her but it seemed that didn't matter to her. At that point Lyra knew that it was the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Give me one of your strongest, sweetie."

Lyra gave the woman a slip of cash and winked at her. The bartender smirked at her and walked towards the cupboard to grab a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. She gave it to Lyra who immediately poured herself a drink. She downed the drink in seconds and grimaced at the feeling of the bitter drink. The bartender went away to another customer that had arrived, forgetting Lyra in seconds.

"What can you give me tonight on Voldemort's movement, Ciara?" Lyra asked.

Without even glancing towards the seat next to her, Lyra already knew that her informant had taken a seat beside her. Ciara Knightley worked as an auror and a secret member of the order of the phoenix under Dumbledore's command. She had known Lyra since the day the she had saved her from a few death eaters when she was being cornered.

In that moment Ciara knew that she had owed Lyra her life and she was willing to do anything for her. At first Lyra rejected her but as Ciara told her about the situation with the rising of a new dark lord Lyra had agreed instantly. And now here she was leaking information towards one of the most notorious hero.

Lyra Talarius, the vigilante.

Ciara had leaked information to her about little details to even bigger ones that had happened in the Wizarding World, it was indeed an illegal thing to do but if it meant that her world was safe than that being caught was the price that she was afford to pay.

Ciara had her hood up but Lyra could see a glimpse of purple hair and as Ciara turned her head to face her and Lyra did the same the latter met the electrifying blue eyes of Ciara.

"A movement had been speculated in an area near Godrics Hollow but so far the last attack had happened only yesterday night. They had been in hiding when you came out last night."

Ciara told her about the news and the issues that had been covered up by the Ministry of Magic. Lyra heard her silently while drinking her alcohol occasionally. Lyra knew that the situation in the Wizarding World had escalated rather dangerously. She tried to help left and right but there were so many little things that she could only do before everything is spiraling out of control.

"I've heard that he tried to recruit new death eaters specifically the one who was still in Hogwarts."

Lyra widened her eyes in surprised. It was a bold move to do that, if he indeed tried to recruit people that were even still in school he would have an instant army in a matter of seconds but her options were limited because she didn't want to expose herself yet.

Lyra knew that if she continued to help in the dark she could only save a handful of people but she couldn't risk to be exposed to both the Muggle and the Wizarding World. She knew that if she tried to interfere the same thing would happen again. She kept her distance to the world but still safe them in little ways. She knew that she couldn't always do this with a threat of war looming over her head.

"Lyra, I know that it is not in my place to say this but I think it is time for you to show yourself as a hero to the world, don't you think?"

Lyra only smiled at the irony of the situation.

"I don't think I'm ready to have a taste of pain again, kid."

"But Lyra please I need you to think of the situation. My people are outgunned at outnumbered but all of this will change if you would just take a leap of fate."

Lyra needed some time to think about that. She wanted to come out of the shadow but she was afraid that if she did come out she would only be stuck with another shadow and another burden.

"There's a rumor that Dumbledore is searching for you." Ciara told her.

Now that piqued an interest in Lyra. She raised her eyebrows in question, signaling that Ciara needed to tell her this story.

"Last night, Dumbledore told me about his interest in this so called vigilante from the Muggle World."

"And did you tell him everything?"

"Not exactly." Ciara told her hesitantly.

Lyra paused a minute and narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you mean?"

Ciara gulped in fear. Lyra was indeed a woman that needs to be feared in some moments. She was a nice and wise woman but you didn't want to cross her if she was angry. Lyra was called by her colleague the spitfire for a reason.

"I told him a couple things, Lyra. Please don't be mad at me but I did give him a few false lead. He won't come after you, Lyra."

Ciara hung her head fearing how Lyra would react and when she finally had the courage to look at her, she could see that Lyra was left in her own thoughts.

"You can't expect that Dumbledore won't come for you, Lyra. I think it's time for you to come out of the shadow to finally take a responsibility for the blood that runs through you."

"It is indeed my responsibility to protect the world but you don't get to decide what I need to do. Thank you for today, Ciara but I don't need you anymore. You are relieved of your duty."

Lyra got up abruptly giving Ciara no chance to explain herself. Ciara sighed tiredly, she thought tonight maybe the night where she would convince Lyra to come out of the shadow but lady luck was not on her side tonight. She saw the glass of vodka that Lyra left, she took down it in second and shivered at the taste. A color of brown had caught her eyes and when she saw it Ciara immediately realized that Lyra forgot her own coat. Wanted a chance to explain herself to Lyra, she grabbed the trench coat and followed Lyra towards the exit door.

Not knowing that she was followed by an old man.

Lyra had gone out of the bar to get some fresh air. She was about to reach out towards her pocket to grab a cigarette but she remembered that she had left it in the bar. She sighed and began to try to calm herself down without the help from a cigarette and she was too embarrassed to walk up to Ciara only to take her coat after the tantrum that she had made. She looked up towards the sky and saw several stars twinkling in the night, it had somehow calmed her down slightly until a cry for help was heard a few alleys away.

Without a second though, Lyra sprint towards the sound.

Lyra ran as fast as she could towards the cry of help and found herself wandering to a dark alley located a few streets away from where she was. It was dark in the alley but it was not a problem for her, she could see three masked man wearing dark robes surrounding the woman.

Lyra saw a wand a few feet away from the women and at that moment she knew that this was not going to be an ordinary fight. The three death eaters hadn't acknowledged her arrival yet so she walked towards them and accidently clicked her heels loudly.

"I see you boys are doing a very important business around but I'm afraid that it's going to stop here."

The three death eaters, now aware of her existence, turned around to face her. They were very surprised to see a rather short woman in stature with a crazy hair standing in front of them.

"We are very busy here, little lady. Do us a favor by walking out of this."

Lyra raised her eyebrows and looked beyond the three death eaters to see that the woman was in shock mode, her eyes darting everywhere trying to find an escape.

"Hey, you okay back there?"

The woman seemed rather calmed down now and shook her head lightly.

"It's gonna be okay now Ms. –"

"Mrs. Fortescue."

"Well Mrs. Fortescue, it's gonna be alright. I won't let them harm you."

One of them scoffed at her while the other three smirked.

"Like hell it would. Last chance little lady, walk away or you could switch with her."

"Oh I do intend to walk away but after I beat your ass and told Voldemort's my own message."

The three suddenly raised their wands to her and positioned themselves for combat.

"You dare to speak his name, you filthy scum! We would not tolerate you for your insolence! I will show you no mercy!" One of them screamed at her.

The three men moved slowly to surround her and she only smirked in satisfaction. Finally a good fight, she thought.

She reached out towards her skirt pocket to reveal an arm band with a symbol of two eagles. She smirked at them and pressed the button that was on the arm band silently.

"Do your worst, bitch."

The death eaters stroked first, he fired a nasty curse at her and with ease she side stepped away from it and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backward rather loudly; the other two began their attack simultaneously. The first one went with a knockback jinx while the other conjured a rope to tie her legs.

She summersaulted into the air and threw her white hair toward the death eater when she landed a bundle of black hair was revealed, it flowed towards her back. Without eye sight the death eater threw the jinx blindly, making it missed her. A rope that had missed its shot was now coming towards him catching him in the leg.

She landed smoothly and went for the last death eater. He threw curses at her left and right and she dodged with the same precision. She made a left hook but she dodged, she went for straight away to his face but he conjured the protégé charm. She cursed rather loudly and shook her hand in pain. She saw the man was about to throw one of the three unforgiveable curse at her. She dodged it and made her legs to walk by the wall and landed beside him. He threw it again and she got down to her knees and knocked his legs, the last death eater wheezed and Lyra trapped him between her thighs.

She punched him now in the face and the man was instantly knocked out. What she didn't know was that the damsel woman was watching her movement the entire time. She was amazed from the first move that Lyra had made, Lyra was small but the woman knew that behind the body lies a strength of ten men.

The damsel watched as her white crop top and matching skirt transformed into a beautiful black suit that covered her entire body except for her left arm with a silver armor as its bodice and a pair of silver bracers. The suit itself twinkled like the heart of a dying star. She carried a white sword with a black handle and a round shield on her back while a silver lasso dangling on her waist. She was observing her very intently that she noticed a death eater was sneaking up behind her before Lyra herself.

"Look out!" She screamed out.

Without looking towards her enemy, Lyra had already taken out her lasso and wrapped him with it. The other woman could only gape at the lasso since it was even a sight for sore eyes seeing a lasso that glows in the dark.

The death eaters gasped in surprise and fell down on his knees and groaned at the temperature of the lasso. Lyra pulled the lasso making the death eaters followed the movement. She bent down to her knee and cleared her throat.

"Tell Voldemort that I have a message for him. You tell him this message and it can only be hear by him alone. Do you understand?"

The death eater quickly nodded his head.

"Everyone is under my protection and when you come into my territory to screwed that up I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna kill you. Repeat what I said."

The death eater repeated what she had said albeit rather fastly and Lyra untied him from his bonds and punched him square in the face. She untied him from the lasso and she put it back again and with sudden realization Mrs. Fortescue knew who she was.

"You are her, aren't you?" Mrs. Fortescue asked her.

Lyra didn't answer her and began to walk away from the alley leaving the woman alone. Mrs. Fortescue followed her to the mouth of the alley grabbing her wand on the way.

"Please don't walk away. I wanted to say thank you for what you've done for me."

With that Lyra stopped and stood in shock.

"Without you, I won't be able to come home to my husband tonight."

"You are under my protection, Mrs. Fortescue. It is already my duty to do it but your welcome."

The woman smiled at Lyra's word and she could see droplets of water began to fall from the sky. She stretched out her hand and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the rain hitting her face.

"If you are still afraid to walk down the street someone will accompany you to come home. Good night, Mrs. Fortescue."

The woman wanted to say so many things to her but before she could she saw that Lyra had gone without any trace. She stepped out into the street but could only see so little things between the seas of umbrella.

"Abigail?"

She turned her head to see her fellow auror, Ciara Knightley, a few feet away from her. She noticed that Ciara held a trench coat but not wearing it. Abigail wanted to question it but she was pretty exhausted after what had happened.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you woman?" Ciara said to her after running towards her to see if Abigail was okay or not.

Ciara checked her body for any cuts and bruised but she couldn't see any of it. She saw the lines of tears that had probably been streaming from Abigail's eyes but the latter herself didn't seem to care.

"So it's true what you said then? Hope had really come to us."

Ciara frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She's back, Cia. The Celestial is back."

Ciara smiled at her a little and watched as a shadow moved in one of the roof.

"Yes, Abigail. Hope is finally back." She said knowing that she could hear her.

She nodded at the shadow and it nodded back at her and disappeared with a smile on its lips. Some days this job can be the best thing that has ever happened to Lyra.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra spent the rest of the night guarding over the city of London. She helped a couple of people here and there but it was not anything big like what she had done for Mrs. Fortescue then. With an hour before the sun came up, she decided to end her nights watch and made her way towards her flat.

Lyra jumped from rooftop to rooftop and finally landed on her own roof. She climbed down and opened the windows of her flat. She lived in a three stories flat and all of the three floors were shared by three different people. She bought the last floor making it easy for her night activity.

Before she went inside she paused for a moment, she felt as if a pair of eyes were watching her movement. She looked towards her surrounding making sure that she was not being followed by unwanted company yet she only saw the park and vendors trying to open their shops for the day like usual that was in front of her building but she saw nothing suspicious so she head back inside once the coast was clear.

Lyra stepped on her flat; she flicked the lights on and watched as light burst into the room. She pressed the button on the arm band and her suit disappeared in an instant. She stretched her limbs and began to walk towards her bathroom. She was thinking that a nice long bath would be nice after her nightly activity.

Before she went to the bathroom she walked into the kitchen first and opened her wine cabinet and take out a bottle of wine and a glass with her to the bathroom. She set up the bath and opened the wine pouring a glass for her own. She took off her clothes and sank into the tub. She sighed in relief when the warm water seeped into her skin. She drank the wine and moaned in delight at the taste of it and the rest of the night was spent with drinking and bathing until the water grew cold.

What she didn't realize that she had forgotten to lock her window making the anti-apparition spell didn't go on and a man apparated into her flat landing uninvited in her living room.

Lyra stepped out of the bathroom with her hair up in a bun, she sported a tank top with a pair of shorts. She went to the living room and turned on the tv tuning it on to the news channel and made her way towards the kitchen but she paused her step when she noticed the wind draft on her face.

She looked towards the window and found that it was opened wide. She walked towards it and closed it slowly wondering to herself when she had forgotten to lock her window. She turned and made her own way towards her previous room again. She opened the refrigerator and took out a few fruits and a carton of milk placing it on a counter. Next, she took out a pack of oatmeal and began to prepare her meal. She took out the knife to cut the fruits up but before she could do it she threw the knife almost hitting the man that had entered her vicinity. She could have struck him right in the head but the man used a spell that transform the moving knife into dust.

When the knife vanished, Lyra grabbed another knife and jump from the counter that separated her from the trespasser. She made a slashing movement to his abdomen while the man dodged. She made another move to slash his arms but he yet again dodged her movement. She flipped the knife to her left hand and strike him again slash him near the eye. He dodged last minute yet a cut was seen on his face right on his cheek. When the man was distracted, she climbed and head locked him with her thighs and flipped him. He made a wheezing noise and Lyra got on top of the man to put the knife on the man's neck.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"If you are thinking that I will harm you then I am sorry to disappoint you that I will not do such thing, Ms. Talarius."

Lyra only got more suspicious towards the man. She noticed that he had a long blue robe and a half moon glasses was perched between his nose. His face was scrunched up in surprise and Lyra was surprised because she didn't think that the attacker was an old man but she hold the knife tighter knowing that looks could be deceiving.

"I am not going to ask you again now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Ms. Talarius and the Wizarding World is in need of your assistance."

The coffee machine was beeping loudly indicating that the brew was ready to be served. Lyra grabbed two mugs and poured the content into it. She poured the coffee and brought it to the living room where Dumbledore nursed his cut on his cheek.

"You have a very strong arm, Ms. Talarius."

"I am very sorry Mr. Dumbledore. I didn't know that it was you, if I knew then I would've never do a head lock to you."

"No it is okay, Ms. Talarius."

Lyra gave him the coffee and he took it with gratitude.

"Would you like some cream and sugar with it, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"That would be a delight." He replied with a smile.

Lyra closed her eyes and commanded the two containers to come to them. Dumbledore saw that they flew from the kitchen to the coffee table in front of them. Dumbledore watched in amazement and looked towards her, she could only smile knowingly. It was at this moment that Dumbledore knew that she had done it without wand.

"I'm sorry if that startles you Mr. Dumbledore. I know that the wizard kind hasn't seen my people for over a century."

When Dumbledore looked towards Lyra once more he saw her smirked at him for his wonder.

"It's okay. I could use a different view once in a while." Dumbledore returned her smile.

Lyra smiled at him and took her coffee with her, putting several spoons of sugar and creamer. He copied her movement, putting two sugars and one spoon of cream in it. He sip it and made a noise in delight and let silence washed through them. Lyra knew that the situation in the wizarding world was pretty bad but she didn't know that it was that bad until she got a visit from Dumbledore himself.

"It is a pretty terrible situation if you are wondering, Ms. Talarius. I know that you have been watching us but we have been watching you up close too."

"I am letting you watch me, Mr. Dumbledore. I was wondering when are you going to show up on my doorstep not on my window." Lyra smirked at him.

Dumbledore laughed lightly at her. He knew that the ministry of magic was keeping their eyes on her but he knew that she had done it on purpose. He knew that if she was seen on site that means she wanted to be found.

"If you are asking me to help you, Mr. Dumbledore then I am terribly sorry because you haven't seen what I have done for your kind all these years."

"Ms. Talarius, you know that you cannot just ignore the fact that war would be upon us when you can be a great source of help to our victory."

"At what cost? My mother always told me that you never do something for free. What do you want from me, Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed at her. He knew that it would take some time to convince her. He could only hope that his plan worked perfectly.

"I am here seeking justice, Ms. Talarius."

"Well justice has always come with a price, Mr. Dumbledore. You don't get it for free."

"But now I am seeking it from the lady of justice herself."

Lyra slammed her coffee down and glared at Dumbledore. She tried to calm herself down by walking towards the window and see the sunrise. She despised his words, she hated being called the lady of justice but she knew that her job had always come with so many duties and what Dumbledore asked of her was one of it.

"The road to this justice would be cruel. The price would be high to pay and there is no going back once we get down from the road."

"I am ready to pay those prices, Ms. Talarius."

"I know that you are ready to do it, Mr. Dumbledore. I have no doubt of it. My question would be is your follower willing to pay those prices?"

Lyra walked away from him and took her coffee with her. She walked toward her room making some room for him to think about it for a while. She paused for a moment to say a few words to Dumbledore to make sure that he knew what she meant.

"I don't mean to be a cruel woman to you, Mr. Dumbledore but I want you to know that these consequences will have an impact on me as well. I don't want the same mistake to happen twice."

Dumbledore only sighed at her words and began to get up to leave from her flat.

"I'm afraid that I have already disturbed your company, Ms. Talarius. I am sorry that I have already made you uncomfortable. I am just letting you know that my offer still stands and if you wanted in then you know where to go."

With a wave Dumbledore simply vanished and Lyra was left alone in her flat trying to think about the offer that he left. She just sighed and her eyes glanced to where Dumbledore last sat and saw that his drink was half finished and beside it a card was placed with a single address written in it.

_Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy._


End file.
